


That’s What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [17]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Well - Freeform, it was an accident on Curt’s part, mentioned alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt has no idea what happened last night, and Owen is way too calm about this.An Accidental Marriage AU
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FordPrefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FordPrefect/gifts).



> Me, spinning the wheel of tropes:

Curt’s head was pounding. Scratch that: his everything was pounding. God, he really wasn’t sixteen anymore- he couldn’t drink a bottle of vodka on his own without consequences.

He woke with a groan, rolling over in bed before hitting a warm body. That was nice, and he nuzzled closer to it before his brain rebooted and realized _wait one goddamn minute-_

Curt’s eyes shot open, and he found himself face to face with his half awake coworker Owen.

Owen who he was in love with Owen.

_Fuck._

Curt scrambled out of bed and away from Owen’s long arms, ignoring Owen’s huff of annoyance as he sprinted to the bathroom.

How the goddamn fucking hell did he end up in bed with Owen?!

Curt had been in love with the Brit since he’d first set eyes on him. It was easy to fall- Owen had smiled as he shook his hand, saying it was a ‘pleasure to meet you, love’, and Curt was gone.

Curt ran his hand through his hair and felt a small metal object bump against his eyebrow. He pulled his hand back to examine it, and-

Holy shit, is that a _wedding ring?!_

Okay, just stay calm, stay calm, everything’s fine-

“Curt, love? I can hear you hyperventilating.”

Owen’s voice from just outside the door startled him enough to realize yes, he was indeed hyperventilating, isn’t that interesting?

Curt closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening the door. Even though he knew the taller man was there, he was still unprepared to see Owen standing there, hair disheveled, standing only in his boxer briefs.

Curt’s heart stopped for a few seconds.

“Morning, sunshine,” Owen said in amusement. His eyes raked over Curt’s body, and he belatedly realized he was in a similar state of undress to the Brit.

Heat rose to Curt’s cheeks, and he fought the urge to cover himself with his hands- that would be much more embarrassing than being seen like this. “Uh- Owen,” He stuttered out, “what happened last night?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember, you were piss drunk.” Owen held up his left hand and waved it lazily. “We got married.”


	2. I Do?

A finger was snapping in his face. “Curt? Curt, did you zone out on me?”

Curt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “I’m sorry, I think I’m having a stroke. For a second it sounded like you said we got married.”

“That’s exactly what I said, love.” Owen crossed his arms over his chest, still looking greatly amused.

Curt’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “I- I think I need to lay down.”

He shuffled past Owen, bare skin brushing against bare skin, and he felt a tingle of electricity spark through him. Lord, did he die? Was he in a coma and this was his subconscious dream?

Curt laid down on the bed, and he could feel it sinking down with the weight of Owen sitting next to him. The Brit ran a finger up Curt’s side. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you didn’t want to be married to me.”

Curt sputtered, sitting up like a rocket. “No, it’s not- it’s just- ugh! How can you be so calm about this?! We got _married_ last night!” He put his head in his hands. “How much did we drink?”

“Well, you had all of the vodka and a good few shots of whiskey,” Owen mused. “I had one beer.”

Curt’s brain short circuited, and he slowly turned to face Owen.

“You were almost completely sober, and we _still got married?!_ ”

Owen shrugged. “I got tired of waiting for you to ask me out, so I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Curt just kept sputtering at him. “Wha- bu- you wanted me to ask you out?!”

“I’ve been flirting with you since day one, love.” Owen flicked Curt’s forehead. “You really are quite dense. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Curt just stared at Owen, dumbfounded. “Owen. . . Next time you want me to do something, how about you just _tell me_ instead of getting me drunk off my ass and doing it yourself?”

Owen laid down, resting his head on his arms. “Well, communication is important in a healthy marriage.”

Curt smacked himself in the face and sighed. “When we tell my mom about this, we’ll make it sound more romantic.”

Owen hummed, rolled over, and wrapped his arms around Curt’s waist before pressing a kiss to his thigh. “Whatever you say, oh wonderful husband of mine.”


End file.
